The Other Question
by Barbara123
Summary: Hidup Sakura penuh dengan pertanyaan. Apakah dia akan mendapat jawaban akan semua pertanyaan itu? Saudara dari The Question. CHAP 2 UPDATE! Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OKEE! awalnya, mau dijadiin oneshot, tapi kepanjangan. Aku mau detil nulisnya, gak kayak The Question yang langsung lompat di adegan Naruto yang udah berkeluarga. Hehe, jadi sabar yaa para pembaca. Fiction ini two-shots kok. Aku publish chap 1 dulu :p**

**oke, bagi yang belum baca The Question gak papa sih, tapi lebih baik baca itu dulu, baru baca ini, jadinya nyambung :)**

**Kalau di The Question, aku fokus ke perasaan Naruto. Kalau di sini, perasaan Sakura :)**

**Oh, sebelum aku lupa... HAPPY NS DAY! (Lempar balon)**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Typos, alur cepat, dont like dont read yaaa :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ibu, kenapa kau bisa mencintai Ayah?" Mata kehijauan Midori Haruno beralih dari buku dongeng yang ada di tangannya. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata bundar dengan warna hijau yang sama. Gadis kecil yang masih berusia lima tahun itu menatap ibunya dengan penuh ketidaksabaran. Jari telunjuknya yang mungil mendarat di wajah pangeran berambut pirang yang tercetak di dalam buku dongeng yang dipegang ibunya. "Apakah Ibu mencintai Ayah karena dia tampan? Seperti pangeran di buku ini?"

"Kenapa Sakura bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Midori tersenyum lembut sebelum dia meraih tubuh mungil putri tunggalnya itu.

"Ayah tampan!" Sakura Haruto cekikikan sambil menunjuk ke arah sang pangeran sekali lagi. "Dan Ino-_chan_ bilang padaku kalau biasanya wanita akan suka dengan lelaki tampan! Aku suka dengan lelaki tampan!"

"Benarkah?" Midori tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Iya! Dan aku sangat suka dengan Sasuke-_kun_! Dia tampan!" Nada suara gadis itu meninggi ketika dia menyebutkan nama Sasuke Uchiha. Wajahnya bersinar-sinar, dan dia kembali menekan telapak tangannya di atas sang pangeran. "Ino-_chan_ juga beranggap begitu! Semoga kami berdua bisa sekelas dengannya di akademi nanti!"

Midori tertawa sesaat, membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Sayang, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu arti kata 'tampan'."

"Aku tahu apa itu tampan!" Sakura mendengus. "Orang tampan itu bisa membuat hati kita berdebar-debar kencang! Orang tampan juga akan bertindak seperti pangeran ini, dan melindungiku dari nenek sihir yang jahat."

Midori tertawa lagi dan menempelkan bibirnya di kening Sakura. "Benarkah? Tapi Ibu tidak mencintai Ayah karena wajahnya yang tampan. Karena Ibu mencintai Ayah, makanya Ayah jadi terlihat tampan di mata Ibu."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti apa maksud ibunya.

"Ibu mencintai Ayah karena Ayah mau menerima Ibu apa adanya dan membuat Ibu bahagia."

Sakura terdiam, membiarkan kalimat yang diucapkan Midori meresap masuk ke dalam otaknya. Matanya terpaku pada sosok pangeran yang berlutut di depan sang putri. Di dalam gambar ini, wajah sang putri terlihat sangat bahagia. Sakura mendongak dan menatap wajah ibunya yang berseri-seri. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau menemukan lelaki yang mau menerimaku apa adanya dan bisa membuatku bahagia juga. Lalu aku akan mencintainya."

* * *

"Iya! Iya! Dia itu keereeen sekali!" Ino menjerit, diikuti oleh beberapa gadis lainnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan jeritan girang yang ikut keluar dari bibirnya ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha melempar kunai, mengenai sasaran. Gadis tujuh tahun itu melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias, berharap supaya Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar, membuat gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya menjerit. Namun, senyuman Sakura menghilang ketika dia sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Giliranku sekarang, _dattebayo_!" Naruto Namikaze menyeringai lebar sebelum dia meraih _kunai_ dari tangan Sasuke.

"Bidik dengan tepat. Terakhir kali kau melempar, kau mengirim Chouji ke rumah sakit." Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Berisik!" Naruto mendengus dengan wajah merah padam. "Salah dia sendiri karena menghalangi jalanku!"

Semua gadis langsung mengeluh kecewa ketika melihat Sasuke yang berhenti beraksi. "Ah! Ayo pergi! Tidak ada serunya melihat anak pirang itu!"

Azumi mengangguk setuju. "Padahal _yondaime-sama_ sangat tampan! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa putranya bisa mendapat wajah seperti itu! Dia jelek!"

"Iya! Dan selalu mendapat nilai terendah di kelas! Padahal kata Ibu, dulu Minato-_sama_ selalu mendapat nilai terbaik!" Yukino balas mencibir. "Benar kan, Sakura?"

Gadis berambut pink itu tersentak. Sejak tadi matanya terpaku pada Naruto yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Keningnya berkerut, tidak senang ketika bocah pirang itu menjeritkan namanya secara tiba-tiba. "Sakura-_chan_! Ayo latihan bersamaku!"

"Dia konyol sekali!" Sakura mendengus sambil mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Iya kan? Sangat berbeda dengan Minato-_sama_ yang keren!"

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan temannya. Memang, dia akui kalau bocah pirang di seberang jalan itu tidak tampan, juga tidak pintar seperti Minato Namikaze. Namun, Sakura menyadari sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh teman-temannya. Dia melirik diam-diam ke arah Naruto yang melempar kunai. Dia mengeluh kesal ketika kunai tersebut tidak tepat sasaran. "Sekali lagi, _dattebayo_!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyuman simpul ketika melihat hal itu. Selain mempunyai cengiran yang mirip dengan Minato, Naruto mempunyai sifat pantang menyerah yang sama.

* * *

"Aku masuk tim tujuh! Tim Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura Haruno menjerit girang, jeritannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat wajah iri Ino Yamanaka, sahabatnya.

"Curang! Aku juga mau!"

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang. "Tidak bisa! Dengan begini aku bisa menarik hatinya!"

"Kau kira dia akan suka denganmu, dahi lebar?" Ino mencibir, raut wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal.

"Yang pasti lebih baik dahi lebar daripada cewek gendut sepertimu!"

Mereka berdua saling melotot, dan di detik kemudian mereka saling membuang muka.

"Huh! Memang, di tim-mu ada Sasuke-_kun_! Tapi aku yakin bahwa tim sepuluh tidak akan kalah!" Ino kembali mencibir.

"Coba saja!" Sakura menantang. "Aku yakin kalau kami akan menang dari kalian!"

"Mana bisa?" Ino mendengus. "Di tim-ku ada Shikamaru yang sangat jenius lalu Chouji juga! Meski begitu-begitu dia bisa diandalkan! Lalu," Ino mengibaskan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda. "Ada aku juga! Dengan kerja sama kami bertiga, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "T-timku juga hebat! Di sana ada Sasuke…"

"Hanya Sasuke satu-satunya ninja yang hebat di sana!" Ino memotong. "Kau sama sekali tidak bisa bertarung, sedangkan Naruto hanya ninja lemah. Apanya yang anak _hokage_! Dia itu hanya…"

"Naruto tidak selemah itu!" Sakura tiba-tiba menjerit, membuat mata Ino terbelalak. Gadis berambut pink itu terpaku sesaat, tidak mengerti kenapa dia sendiri bisa membela Naruto. Dia tidak menyukai bocah itu, dan dia sendiri sering mengejek Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa marah ketika mendengar Naruto yang diejek-ejek melalui mulut orang lain. "Dia memang konyol, dan suka berbuat jahil. Tapi dia…" ucapannya terputus ketika dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Wajah Naruto yang ceria muncul di kepalanya. Cengirannya yang lebar, mulut yang selalu menyerukan namanya dengan semangat. "Dia _jauh_ lebih baik dari apa yang ada di bayanganmu. Dan dia anggota tim-ku. Dia rekanku." Di detik itu juga, Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Ino.

* * *

"Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Dia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya sambil merintih kesakitan. Hidungnya mengernyit ketika mencium bau darah yang menusuk. "Heh?" dia terlihat bingung ketika sadar bahwa darah tersebut mengalir dari keningnya.

"Istirahat!" Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto, memaksanya untuk kembali berbaring. "Ujian _chunin_ ini baru berlangsung selama sehari, kita masih ada waktu untuk merebut gulungan…"

"Sakura-_chan_," Naruto memotong ucapannya. "Kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Matanya melirik sesaat ke arah Sasuke yang tergeletak, terserang demam tinggi. Di dekat tanah di mana mereka berbaring sekarang, dia masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa rambut yang terpotong. Ingatannya berputar dan dia teringat kembali akan kejadian di mana ninja buronan, Orochimaru menyerang mereka. Dia meneguk ludah ketika teringat akan simbol aneh yang sekarang menempel di lekukan leher Sasuke. Matanya kembali menatap Naruto, menatap luka di sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya yang berdarah, napasnya yang tidak teratur, dan Sakura sadar bahwa mata biru Naruto yang masih terpaku pada rambut pendek acak-acakan miliknya.

_Dia nyaris mati dan dia masih mengkhawatirkan rambutnya?_

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Sakura langsung menjawab cepat sambil memasang senyuman paksa. "Aku memang ingin mengganti model rambut." Dia mengibaskan sisa rambut yang menempel di bahunya. "Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau terluka cukup parah." Sakura meneguk ludah ketika dia mengucapkan hal itu. Naruto terluka karena dirinya. Karena dia terlalu lemah untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Naruto harus terluka karena melindunginya. Melindunginya dan Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Naruto dengan cepat menjawab sambil menyeringai. "Aduduh!" Dia langsung meringis kesakitan ketika bibirnya yang koyak terbuka lagi. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sesaat sebelum dia menyodorkan sapu tangan ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto." Dia berbisik dengan suara yang bergetar. "Ini semua… baru terjadi di hari pertama." Dia meneguk ludah sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Apa kita… apa kita semua akan selamat?" Tiba-tiba dia tidak lagi peduli akan semua ujian chunin ini. Dia tidak lagi peduli untuk mendapatkan gulungan. Dia hanya ingin selamat. Kembali ke rumahnya yang hangat, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Dia _sangat_ ingin kembali ke lapangan di mana dia berlatih bersama anggota timnya. Di mana dia bisa melihat Sasuke yang berlatih untuk menyusul Itachi yang sekarang ada di tim ANBU. Melihat Kakashi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Melihat sosok Naruto yang menunggunya di depan gerbang, melambaikan tangan dengan ceria ke arahnya.

Namun yang ada di depan matanya sangatlah berbeda. Sosok Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah terlalu… _terlalu…_

Dia cepat-cepat menggigit bibirnya ketika dia merasakan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

"Bicara apa kau Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung. "Tentu saja kita akan selamat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian tewas."

"T-tapi… kau sendiri sudah…" Sakura meneguk ludah. _Sudah terluka. Sangat parah._

"Aku akan melindungimu." Mata birunya bertemu dengan mata kehijauan Sakura. "Percayalah padaku."

Dan untuk sesaat, Sakura teringat akan pangeran berambut pirang yang ada di dalam buku dongengnya.

* * *

"Ayah! Ini Sakura-_chan_!" dengan bangga, Naruto Namikaze menunjuk ke arah Sakura. "Dia ini gadis cerdas yang sering kubicarakan itu loh!"

Minato Namikaze, hokage keempat di Konoha tersenyum lebar ketika melihat gadis berusia empat belas tahun itu. "Hai, Sakura. Ayo masuk! Terima kasih karena sudah datang."

Sakura Haruno sempat terpana ketika melihat sosok Minato yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menyeringai lebar. Mau tak mau, Sakura menghela napas. Gadis itu dengan segera tersenyum ramah ketika sadar bahwa Minato masih berdiri di depannya. "Selamat malam, _hokage-sama_. Terima kasih karena telah…"

"Jangan panggil aku _hokage_ di sini," Minato memotong sambil tersenyum. "Di sini aku hanyalah ayah dari Naruto saja."

"T-tapi…"

"Sakura-_chan_, cukup panggil dia _ossan_ saja di sini!" Naruto meringis, membuat Minato menghela napas.

"Aku belum setua itu, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa, menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. "Selamat datang! Mau makan apa?" Bocah pirang itu meringis sambil menunjuk ke arah meja panjang lebar yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis makanan. Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia menoleh sekeliling, menatap balon warna-warni dan berbagai macam hiasan lainnya. Di tengah ruangan, tergantung selembar kain lebar yang bertuliskan _'Happy B'Day NARUTO!'_. "Sakura-_chan_?" Panggilan Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. "Mau makan apa?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Mmm…" Sakura menatap meja yang dipenuhi makanan itu dengan bingung. Semua makanan terlihat enak, dan dia ingin mencoba semua makanan. Sakura melirik lagi dan menemukan beberapa teman-temannya yang berkeliaran di dekat mereka. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Ino. Sesaat, Ino mendengus mengejek ke arahnya ketika melihat Naruto yang hendak mengambilkan makanan kepada Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludah, balas mendengus ke arah sahabat-tapi-rival-nya itu. "Aku tidak lapar," jawabnya singkat. _Mau lomba diet? Ayo-ayo saja!_ Suara hati nuraninya menjerit.

Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alis. "Yakin? Masakan ibuku enak, loh!"

Sakura mengangguk, tidak ingin mengubah pendiriannya lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ulang tahun ya!" Sakura menyeringai, membuat Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan malu.

"Iya! Terima kasih!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Senyumnya menghilang ketika dia teringat akan sesuatu yang penting. Dia langsung merongoh tas miliknya. "Eh, aku ada had…"

"Naruto! Ke sini!" Chouji berseru kencang. Naruto menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. Sasuke, Chouji, Neji dan Shikamaru sedang berdiri di pojok taman. "Tunjukkan pada kami jurus baru-mu yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke dalam sekejap itu!"

Sasuke Uchiha mengerang dengan suara keras, membuat Sakura melongo. Jurus apa yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke? Sakura tahu kalau Naruto serius, dia bisa menyamai kekuatan Sasuke. Tapi jurus apa yang bisa mengalahkan jenius itu dalam sekejap? Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, apalagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang terlihat panik.

Sasuke Uchiha. Panik.

Sakura dan Ino langsung bergegas ke arah taman.

"Naruto, hentikan." dengan nada dingin, Sasuke mengecam Naruto. Namun bocah pirang itu mengabaikan Sasuke. Lee, Kiba dan Chouji menyoraki Naruto, menyemangatinya. Naruto langsung membentuk segel dengan sangat cepat. Wajah Sasuke mulai terlihat pucat. Setelah dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa meghindari jurus misterius itu, dia mulai membentuk segel dan di detik kemudian, dia sudah menghilang.

"Wah! Dia kabur!" Kiba berseru kesal. "Cepat cari dia! Ayo, Akamaru!" Kiba berlari keluar rumah diikuti oleh Chouji. Shikamaru dan yang lain-lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengikuti mereka dengan wajah malas. Sebelum Naruto sempat ikut berlari mengejar, Kushina Namikaze menahan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Aduduh, Ibu!" Naruto mengeluh kesakitan, mengusap telinganya yang merah karena ditarik Kushina.

"Ini pestamu, Naruto! Kau seharusnya menjemput tamu, _dattebane_!" Wanita berambut merah panjang itu berkacak pinggang. "Layani Sakura sana!" Wanita itu masih memasang wajah masam, namun kedua matanya bersinar-sinar jahil, membuat Sakura bingung. Sebelum pergi masuk ke dalam rumah, Kushina dengan sengaja mengedip ke arah Naruto, membuat bocah itu bingung. Namun, Naruto tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sadar bahwa sekarang hanya dia dan Sakura yang ada di taman. Naruto tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya ketika sadar bahwa mereka sekarang hanya berduaan.

Awalnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sekarang berduaan dengan Naruto. Dia sibuk memperhatikan ikan koi di kolam taman. Dia mulai sadar bahwa mereka hanya berduaan ketika Kushina pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Awalnya Sakura tidak peduli, namun ketika melihat rona merah di wajah Naruto, Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa tegang yang datang tiba-tiba. Dengan sengaja, gadis itu menatap ke arah rerumputan, menolak untuk menatap mata biru Naruto. Entah mengapa, dia selalu merasa tegang akhir-akhir ini. Sejak Naruto menyelamatkannya dari _chuunin_ sombong seminggu yang lalu, dan ketika dia bilang bahwa dahi lebarnya ini mempesona.

Wajah Sakura langsung terasa panas ketika dia mengingat hal itu. Pada waktu itu, Naruto tidak terlihat seperti bocah konyol yang selama ini dikenalnya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Dan lebih… Sakura menengadah dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Sepasang mata biru terang itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sakura dengan cepat menunduk lagi dengan wajah merah padam. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. _Itu hanya Naruto! Hanya Naruto!_ Hati nuraninya menjerit berkali-kali. "Mmm, aku tidak akan latihan dengan grup tujuh dulu untuk sementara," Sakura langsung membuka mulut, hendak memecahkan kesunyian yang menegangkan ini. "Tsunade-_sama_ sudah setuju untuk melatihku. Jadi… aku akan berlatih di bawah bimbingannya."

Naruto menyeringai seketika, membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. _Oke. Naruto masih Naruto yang kukenal._ "Bagus sekali, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura tertawa. "Jadi, jangan panik kalau kau tidak melihatku di lapangan latihan ya!" Dia mendengus geli ketika melihat Naruto yang meringis. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan hadiah yang masih belum diberikannya pada Naruto. "Oh iya!" Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak akan ada di grup tujuh untuk sementara," Naruto mengusap rambutnya dengan santai. Sakura terpaku. Jari-jarinya sudah mencengkeram kotak kecil yang ada di dalam tas-nya. "_Ero-sannin_ mengajakku berkelana. Yah, untuk menambah pengalaman, sekaligus bertambah kuat!" Naruto mengancungkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Berapa lama?" Sakura mengerutkan kening. Tangannya masih ada di balik tas, mencengkeram hadiah.

"Mmmm…" Naruto bergumam. "Kira-kira tiga tahun…"

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku akan berlatih jurus _sannin_, makanya butuh waktu yang lama." Naruto cepat-cepat menjelaskan. "Aku akan berangkat besok. Pesta ini memang pesta ulang tahunku, tapi sekaligus pesta perpisahan, _dattebayo_. Aku akan bilang pada teman-teman ketika mereka kembali ke sini nanti."

Sakura masih terpaku. Sulit baginya untuk menemukan kata-kata. "Mmm…" dia bergumam sesaat, mengatur kalimat di dalam kepalanya. "B-bagus sekali!" Dia memaksakan tawa. "Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, _syannaroo_!" Dia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kotak hadiah itu. Sambil tertawa kaku, dia mengancungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dia berharap kalau Naruto bisa termakan oleh aktingnya ini. Tapi Naruto _sangat_ mengerti akan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau terlihat aneh."

Sakura menggeleng sesaat.

"Kau tidak bisa bohong padaku, kau tahu." Naruto mendengus sambil melangkah mendekati Sakura. "Tidak. Mungkin kau bisa bohong, tapi aku akan langsung tahu kalau kau berbohong." Naruto menyeringai lagi. "Aku kan menyukaimu sejak dulu. Jadi aku sangat mengenal dirimu, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku… bukan cewek feminim seperti yang kau bayangkan." Dia memang selalu tersenyum ramah di depan orang-orang. Tapi di dalam hatinya dia tidak tersenyum. Dia hanya tersenyum di depan orang-orang yang dia pedulikan. Lagipula... "Aku… menyukai Sasuke." Dia berbisik lirih. Dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Naruto.

"Aku tahu." Jawaban Naruto membuatnya tersentak. "Aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_ bukan karena Sakura-_chan_ cewek feminim. Aku menyukai senyuman manis Sakura-_chan_ ketika ketika melihat Sasuke." Dia menyeringai. "Dan suatu hari nanti, Sakura-_chan_ akan tersenyum seperti itu. Bukan karena Sasuke. Tapi karena diriku, _dattebayo_!"

* * *

Dia tidak sempat menjawab ucapan Naruto waktu itu karena teman-teman yang lain sudah kembali. Dia juga tidak sempat memberikan hadiah yang sudah dia sediakan itu. Hadiah itu dia masukkan dalam-dalam ke dalam laci belajarnya. Dia tidak ingin merasa menyesal setiap kali dia melihat kotak berbungkuskan kertas kado berwarna orange itu. Sudah nyaris dua tahun sejak Naruto pergi dari Konoha, dan nyaris setiap malam dia memikirkan teman satu grup itu.

Orang sering bilang bahwa seseorang tidak akan benar-benar menghargai orang yang berharga terhadapnya sampai orang tersebut berpisah dengannya.

Dan sekarang dia sangat setuju akan hal itu.

Dia merindukan Naruto.

Dia benci untuk mengakui hal ini, tapi dia benar-benar merindukannya.

Tidak ada orang lain yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya seperti Naruto.

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatnya terbahak-bahak sampai terjatuh dari kursi seperti Naruto.

Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuatnya marah besar seperti Naruto.

"Aku merindukan Naruto," Sakura berkata secara tiba-tiba di depan Ino. "Kaget?"

Ino terdiam sesaat. "Tidak. Jujur, kami juga merindukannya. Tanpanya… semuanya terasa sepi!" Dia tertawa sesaat, namun Sakura tidak ikut tertawa. "Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang membicarakan Sasuke! Ada apa denganmu? Latihan dari Tsunade-_sama_ terlalu susah sampai otakmu konslet?"

Sasuke.

"Oh iya," dia cuma bisa bergumam. Dia melupakan Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan dia memang konslet. Ada apa dengannya?

"Sasuke baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura. Simbol aneh di lehernya sudah tersegel. Minato, Kakashi, dan beberapa ninja kuat lainnya menyegel simbol itu. Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Tapi, Orochimaru masih ada di luar sana, dan tim ANBU Itachi sedang mengejar buronan itu. "Dia sekarang ada di pelatihan ANBU. Kudengar untuk menjadi tim inti dia harus berlatih sekitar tiga tahun. Jadi aku akan jarang bertemu dengannya."

"Oooh," Ino bergumam. Dia terdiam sesaat. "Sakura, kau sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak sadar?"

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Aneh apanya?"

"Tidak akhir-akhir ini sih. Tapi sudah sejak dulu. Kau sadar tidak kalau kau dulu membenci Naruto?"

Kerutan di kening Sakura mendalam. "Maksudnya? Aku memang sering kesal terhadapnya. Bukankah kalian semua juga…"

"Tidak, tidak." Ino memotong. "Maksudku, dulu kau tidak menyukainya, tapi sekarang…"

"Aku tidak menyukai Naruto." Sakura memotong cepat. Wajah Naruto langsung terlintas di kepalanya. "Aku kangen padanya. Kalian juga sama kan? Aku merindukannya sebagai tema…"

Ino menggeleng. "Tidak Sakura. Kau tidak sadar!" Dia mendengus, frustrasi. "Kau harus lihat reaksimu sendiri ketika kau mendapat surat dari Naruto! Wajahmu merona! Matamu bersinar-sinar! Sama seperti ketika kau membicarakan Sasuke! Kau bahkan sudah jarang membicarakan Sasuke!"

"Aku hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman," Sakura menjawab cepat, namun nada keraguan timbul dalam jawabannya . _Benarkah? Hanya sebagai teman?_ Hati nuraninya bertanya.

Ino berdecak. "Orang buta sekalipun bisa tahu kalau kau menyukainya lebih dari teman. Cepat sadar sana, sebelum dia direbut cewek lain!"

"Cewek lain? Memangnya siapa…" Ucapannya terhenti ketika dia tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Ino.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Ino menggigit dango di piringnya. "Hanya Naruto yang tidak tahu kalau cewek itu menyukainya. Naruto memang dangkal."

Sakura terdiam, teringat akan gadis berambut kehitaman yang selalu bersembunyi di balik pohon, mengawasi Naruto. "Oh." Sakura menjawab singkat. "Hinata imut. Dia berwajah manis. Naruto akan sangat beruntung kalau dia punya pacar seperti Hinata." Dengan wajah datar, Sakura mengunyah dango miliknya.

"Bukan hanya Hinata loh." Ino mendengus. "Ketika aku pergi dari misi, aku sering mendengar kabar tentang Yellow Flash Konoha. Dan aku tahu bahwa bukan Minato-_sama_ yang mereka bicarakan. Karena kabarnya, Yellow Flash kali ini mempunyai tanda lahir seperti kumis di pipinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto?" Ino melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan jahilnya. "Dan dari yang kudengar, banyak gadis yang terpana karenanya. Naruto kabarnya sudah menjadi sangat tampan!"

"Oh ya?" Sakura tertawa, tidak mempedulikan ucapan Ino. Tidak. Dia tidak _tidak_ mempedulikan ucapan Ino. Dia _berusaha_ untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapannya. Dia memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan pacar Naruto. Dan dia tidak ada hubungan dengan kehidupan romantic Naruto.

"Tapi yah… mereka semua hanya mengagumi Naruto sih," Ino bergumam. "Mereka tidak sepertimu, yang rela melakukan apa pun demi Naruto."

Sakura tersedak.

"Benar kan? Mungkin kau tidak sadar. Tapi kau harus lihat wajahmu ketika kau melihat Naruto yang terluka."

Gadis enam belas tahun itu terdiam. "Memangnya wajahku seperti apa?"

Ino meringis. "Seperti seakan-akan dunia sudah mau kiamat."

Sakura terdiam sesaat, meneguk air selagi memikirkan ucapan Ino. Dia membayangkan kondisi parah Naruto setiap kali dia memaksakan dirinya. Naruto tidak seperti Sasuke. Naruto ceroboh, tidak mempedulikan diri sendiri ketika sedang menjalankan misi. Dia akan mempedulikan teman-temannya, mempedulikan orang lain, sehingga dia sering terluka. Dan Sakura tahu bahwa dia selalu panik ketika melihat Naruto yang berlumuran darah. "Bukan seakan-akan…" gumam Sakura. "Aku memang peduli dengannya. Dan aku ingin melindunginya. Seperti dia melindungiku." Sakura tahu bahwa dia tidak seperti Hinata yang manis dan hebat memasak. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis cantik lainnya yang memuja-muja Naruto. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Naruto. Dia ingin bertarung di sisi Naruto, dan mengobatinya setiap kali dia terluka.

Itulah alasan kenapa dia berlatih di bawah Tsunade. Dia ingin melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Melindungi Sasuke, melindungi… Naruto. Melindungi pemuda pirang yang dia sayangi itu. Sebagai teman? Atau sebagai lelaki?

Dia tidak tahu.

* * *

**TBC**

**AN: okeee... pendek sih ya, tapi chapter depan bakalan tamat :)**

**cuma two-shots**

**tolong kasih tau ya kalau ada kesalahan atau saran! Kalau ada adegan NaruSaku yang mau para pembaca masukin di sini, bilang aja! :D**

**aku seneng kalau ada yang kasih pendapat tentang ide cerita! hehe**

**okee... segitu dulu deh!**

**HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okeee, sori update lama!**

**aku nulis fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Chester See, Everything**

**OMG! terinspirasi abis-abisan!**

**harus dengerin lagu dia! Bagus banget!**

**(gila mode on)**

**okee, langsung aja...**

**disclaimer: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**warning: alur cepat! typos! ooc! oh, mendingan baca The Question sebelum baca ini. Biar nyambung :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sakura Haruno meneguk ludah. Dia memasang kuda-kuda ketika merasakan cakra aneh yang mendekati mereka. Dia tahu bahwa ada musuh di depan matanya. Dia tahu bahwa jumlah musuh yang ada di depannya ini lebih dari satu. _Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat mereka_, gadis tujuh belas tahun itu menggigit bibirnya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan cakra mereka samar-samar.

"Sakura-_san_! Di depanmu!" Jiraichi Uchiha berseru kencang. Sakura tersentak, melompat untuk menghindari serangan yang tidak terlihat itu. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi ketika dia merasakan sengatan tajam di bahunya. "Dia melempar _kunai_ yang tidak terlihat!"

"Kyaaa!" Yuki kembali menjerit, dan di detik kemudian, darah segar mengucur dari kakinya.

"Pergi dari sini!" Sakura berseru kencang, mengabaikan darah di lengannya. Dia melempar tinjuan ke arah tanah, membuat tanah di sekitar mereka retak seketika. _Dengan begini gerakan para musuh itu akan terhenti._ Mata _emerald_-nya terpaku pada sosok tiga _genin_ yang ada di belakangnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau di perjalanan pulang dalam misi, dia akan bertemu dengan tiga genin ini. Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba musuh tidak terlihat menyerang mereka. "Pergi, Jiraichi! Lindungi Yuki dan Rihito!" Dia menjerit ke arah bocah Uchiha yang sekarang sudah mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya.

Jiraichi terpaku. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Hanya aku yang bisa melihat aliran cakra mereka. Hanya aku yang bisa tahu lokasi me…"

"Pergi!" Sakura meraung. "Karena hanya kau yang bisa melihat, makanya nyawamu terancam! Pergi sekarang!" Jiraichi masih terlihat ragu. Matanya melirik ke arah Yuki dan Rihito, kedua sahabatnya yang terluka. "Lindungi teman-temanmu." Mendengar kalimat Sakura yang singkat dan tegas, Jiraichi menganggukkan kepala dan melesat, membawa kedua temannya. Sakura memejamkan mata, memusatkan semua konsentrasi ke arah gerakan para musuh di depannya. Dia mendengar suara gesekan aneh yang sangat familiar.

_Kunai?_

_Ke mana mereka akan melempar kunai-kunai itu?_

Sakura mengigit bibir, memutuskan untuk melompat. Dia tidak tahu seberapa beruntung dia sehingga dia bisa menghindari semua _kunai_ yang dilempar. Dia melompat tinggi sambil memejamkan mata seerat mungkin, menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menembus tubuhnya. Namun, dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Sebaliknya, dia mendengar bunyi _kunai-kunai_ yang terjatuh, diiringi dengan jeritan kesakitan. Sakura membuka mata, tersentak ketika melihat lima orang musuh tak dikenal yang tergeletak pingsan di tanah. "Lho? Kok… waahh!" Dia menjerit ketika sadar bahwa dia tidak mendapatkan pijakan karena dia melompat tinggi di udara. Sakura kembali memejamkan mata, menunggu rasa sakit menghantamnya. Namun, lagi-lagi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa selain sepasang lengan kekar yang tiba-tiba mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_." Suara yang sedikit serak dan ramah membuatnya mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak mengenal suara itu. _Siapa?_ Dia membuka mata, menatap lelaki bertopeng dengan sepasang mata biru safir yang bersinar-sinar. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sakura mengejapkan matanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki yang menggendongnya ini. Dia menatap mata safir dan rambut pirang acak-acakkan yang menyentuh bahu. _Yondaime-sama?_ "Oh maaf," lelaki itu menyentakkan kepalanya sehingga topeng yang menutupi wajahnya terjatuh, bergelantungan di leher. Mata Sakura melebar ketika dia melihat tanda lahir seperti kumis di kedua belah pipi lelaki itu.

"Naruto…" Sakura berbisik, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia mengerjapkan mata sekali lagi, mengamati wajah Naruto Namikaze. Sesaat, dia tidak mengenal pemuda tampan di depannya itu. Namun, dia _mengenal_ mata safir yang bersinar jahil dan cengiran lebar yang menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. "Kau… sedang kau ada di sini?" Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia mengulangi pertanyaan yang Naruto tujukan padanya. Naruto tertawa sesaat.

"Di dekat sini ada desa yang mengadakan festival." Naruto melirik ke arah topeng di lehernya. "Aku mampir ke sana sebentar sebelum kembali ke Konoha."

"Kau akan kembali ke Konoha?" Sakura nyaris menjerit.

"Iya, sudah tiga tahun aku berkelana. Ibu sudah ngotot memaksaku pulang, _dattebayo_!" Naruto meringis.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah jalan menuju Konoha ada di sebelah sana?"

"Soalnya, aku melihat retakan-retakan di tanah, dan banyak pohon yang tumbang secara misterius. Aku langsung teringat oleh dirimu," Naruto tertawa. "Kau tidak berubah, Sakura-_chan_! Masih saja berkekuatan monster!"

Kerutan di kening Sakura muncul tiba-tiba. "Apa!" Nyaris saja dia menghajar Naruto, namun dia langsung teringat kalau sekarang Naruto berdiri di puncak pohon, menggendongnya. Wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba. "Su-sudah! Turunkan aku!"

"Upps! Sakura-_chan_! Jangan meronta dong!" Naruto malah memperkuat pelukannya. "Wuo, wuoo!" Lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan, dengan kecepatan kilat dia melompat turun, membuat Sakura menjerit sambil melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Naruto. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa bergerak secepat itu? Sakura tidak habis pikir.

"Ah! Dia selamat!" seruan Rihito membuyarkan lamunannya. "Lihat! Semua buronan terkalahkan diri!"

Sakura tersentak ketika melihat tiga _genin_ itu kembali. "K-kenapa kalian ada di sini? Bukankah sudah kusuruh pergi?"

"Kami mencemaskanmu," Rihito mendengus. "Tapi rugi kami cemas! Kau malah bermesraan dengan pacarmu!"

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. "Bukan! Naruto bukan pacar…" dia melirik sesaat ke arah pemuda yang masih menggendongnya ini.

Naruto masih tersenyum, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. "Hei! Lenganmu terluka!" serunya tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa ketika melihat wajah cemas Naruto. Dengan santai, dia mengumpulkan cakra di sekeliling telapak tangannya. Naruto menghela napas lega ketika melihat luka Sakura yang mulai menghilang. "Maaf ya… kalau saja aku datang lebih cepat, pasti kau tidak akan terluka sepert ini, _dattebayo_…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, masih tersenyum. "Aku seharusnya terima kasih, karena sudah menolongku untuk kesekian kalinya." Ucapannya membuat Naruto meringis malu. "Hei, Naruto."

"Mmm?"

"_Welcome home."_

Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar, membuat Sakura tertawa. Memang, dia sempat pangling melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat berbeda ini. Namun, Naruto masih _baka_ Naruto yang selama ini dia kenal. Naruto mempererat pengangannya terhadap Sakura. Masih tersenyum lebar, dia berbisik di dekat telinga gadis itu. "_I'm home_, Sakura-_chan_!"

* * *

Naruto Namikaze dengan mudah lulus ujian untuk menjadi _chunin_. Dia sempat syok ketika sadar bahwa hanya dia yang menjadi _genin_ di usia tujuh belas tahun itu. "Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah menjadi _chunin_ kan?" Sakura menyeruput ramennya. "Kau harus menjalankan beberapa misi tingkat A atau B dulu sebelum kau bisa menjadi _jonin_… jadi sepertinya kau harus menunggu cukup lama."

"Kudengar kalau ujian _jonin_ susah, _dattebayo_!"

"Nanti akan kuajari pelan-pelan," Sakura tersenyum. Namun, senyumnya menghilang ketika dia mendengar jeritan-jeritan gadis dari luar Ichiraku ini. Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat tiga gadis yang menjeritkan nama Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah mereka dengan bingung, namun dia melambai ke arah mereka, membuat jeritan ketiga gadis itu menggila. "Kau kenal mereka?"

"Tidak." Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Naruto menyeruput sup ramennya. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali gadis yang tiba-tiba menjeritkan namaku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Dia meringis. "Tapi tentu saja aku akan balas menyapa mereka. Memangnya aku seperti Sasuke yang langsung pergi, mengabaikan orang yang menyapanya?"

Sakura hanya bisa berdecak. "Kau sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mereka tidak hanya 'menyapa'mu," dia bergumam.

"Mmm? Apa?" Naruto masih membenamkan wajahnya di balik mangkuk ramennya.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mendengus. "Tidak apa-apa!" Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, namun dia merasa 'aneh' setiap kali melihat Naruto menyapa atau disapa cewek lain. Naruto mempunyai teman cewek yang terbatas dulu. Hinata, Ten Ten, Ino… dan dia sendiri. Sekarang, bahkan sepuluh jari tangan ditambah jari kaki juga tidak cukup untuk menghitung jumlah cewek-cewek yang tergiur akan wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan sudah menambah teman ceweknya. Naruto dengan ceria menceritakan semua teman yang dekat dengannya selama perjalanan. Shion, Sarah, dan masih banyak lagi, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat nama mereka semua.

Sakura mengigit bibir, menatap ramen yang masih tersisa di mangkuknya. Selera makannya entah menghilang ke mana. Memang, banyak yang bilang kalau dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Hanya dia satu-satunya wanita yang pernah disukai Naruto. _Tapi… apakah itu benar? Apakah hal itu masih berlaku sekarang?_ Sakura melirik perlahan ke arah Naruto. Selama tiga tahun berkelana, Naruto sudah bertemu dengan banyak gadis. Gadis yang jauh lebih cantik, dan menarik. Dia pasti pernah menyukai salah satu dari mereka. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, tidak mengerti kenapa perasaan asing dan aneh tiba-tiba menghantamnya. Perutnya terasa bergejolak. Dadanya berdetak kencang, dan dia merasa kalau dia ingin menjauh dari sisi Naruto sekarang.

_Apakah aku cemburu?_ Sakura mendengus. Tidak masuk akal. Dia tidak menyukai Naruto. Dia menyukainya sebagai sahabat. Itu saja. Tidak lebih. Naruto juga sepertinya sudah lupa akan dirinya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia menatapnya. Sakura menghela napas. _Tunggu_, dia tersentak. _Kenapa aku peduli sangat akan hal ini? Aku harus cepat-cepat melupakan hal konyol ini!_ Peduli amat kalau Naruto tidak menyukainya lagi. Peduli amat kalau Naruto menyukai gadis lain, peduli amat kalau…

"Hei, ramenmu masih belum habis, _dattebayo_!"

Sumpit di tangan Sakura langsung patah menjadi dua. Akhirnya Naruto melihatnya juga. Tapi karena ramen? Ramen jauh lebih penting dari perasaannya? Sakura menggertakkan gigi, sudah siap untuk menghantam Naruto. "Naruto, hanya ramen yang ada di dalam pikiranmu ya?" dia mendesis dari sela-sela giginya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersentak sesaat, tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menggeram seperti itu.

"Ehhh… tidak juga…" dia menjawab panik, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Sakura yang nyaris meledak. "Tapi, aku memang selalu kangen sama ramen Ichiraku! Jadi, sayang kalau kau tidak menghabiskan ramen-mu, Sakura-_chan_! Berikan padaku saja, _dattebayo_!"

Di detik itu juga, urat kesabaran Sakura putus.

"_SHANAROOO!"_

"UAAGGHH!"

* * *

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita, Naruto!" Ayame mendengus. Wanita yang menjadi pelayan di kedai Ichiraku membantu Naruto berdiri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengaduh kesakitan, mengusap pipinya yang membengkak.

"Aku tidak mengerti, _dattebayo_! Kenapa Sakura-_chan_ bisa meledak tiba-tiba begitu? Apa salahku?" Naruto mengeluh, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mata birunya melirik ke arah kursi yang tadi diduduki Sakura. Gadis itu langsung pergi setelah melempar tinjuan ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, dia meninggalkan dompetnya." Ayame menunjuk ke arah dompet pink tua yang tergeletak di meja. "Sudahlah, Naruto! Bawa dompet itu padanya dan minta maaf. Kalau perlu bawa bunga juga!"

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Ayame dengan bingung. "Ayame-_neechan_ tahu kenapa Sakura-_chan_ marah?"

Ayame mendengus. "Aku tahu! Tapi aku tidak akan bilang! Kau harus cari tahu sendiri!" Wanita itu menyeringai jahil. Naruto mengeluh keras, semakin merasa kalau dunia berputar di kepalanya. "Kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah ya. Padahal sekarang kau sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun." Ayame berdecak.

"Aku berubah, _dattebayo_!" Naruto mendengus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberimu tes!" Ayame menyeringai. "Jawab pertanyaan ini sejujur mungkin, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Sakura Haruno berdiri di dekat Ichiraku. Gadis itu teringat akan dompetnya, dan dia tersentak ketika melihat Naruto yang bercakap-cakap dengan akrab bersama Ayame. _Bukannya mengantarkan dompetku, dia malah berbincang-bincang dengan Ayame-san!_ Sakura kembali menggertakkan gigi.

"Oke, Naruto. Bayangkan kalau sekarang ada dewa yang muncul di depanmu," Ayame tersenyum. "Dia bersedia mengabulkan permintaanmu. Permata intan yang sangat berkilauan dan mahal harganya, gadis tercantik di dunia, kekuatan yang tidak ada tandingannya. Kau akan memilih apa?"

Naruto terpaku, berkedip beberapa kali. "Tidak semuanya," jawabnya santai, membuat Ayame tersentak. "Aku akan memintanya supaya dia membuat Sakura-_chan_ memaafkanku."

Mata Sakura melebar ketika dia mendengar hal tersebut.

"Sakura? Kau yakin?" Ayame meringis.

"Sakura-_chan_ memang tidak berkilauan seperti intan," Naruto tersenyum. "Dia juga bukan gadis tercantik. Sakura-_chan_ cukup _tomboy_, yah… hanya di depanku saja sih. Dia selalu memukulku tanpa alasan yang jelas." Dia menyeringai. "Tapi dia sahabat terbaikku. Dia menangis mencemaskanku. Dia rela belajar memasak demiku. Dia menungguku, selama tiga tahun ini." Cengiran Naruto melebar. "Aku tidak akan memilih berlian, karena Sakura-_chan_ lebih suka bunga daripada benda berkilauan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak butuh cewek tercantik, senyum Sakura-_chan_ adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Aku juga tidak butuh kekuatan yang tidak ada tandingannya kalau aku tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi… Melindungi Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi lebih baik aku meminta dewa itu supaya Sakura-_chan_ memaafkanku. Karena aku tidak tahu kenapa dia marah tadi, dan aku tidak mau kalau dia membenciku, _dattebayo_…"

Ayame mendesah pelan ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka mendengar semua kalimat itu dari mulut bocah usil itu. Hatinya terasa meleleh begitu saja, meski pun ucapan itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Semua yang diucapkan Naruto benar-benar berasal dari hatinya, bukan kebohongan. "Jangan khawatir, Naruto! Dewa itu sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu!"

Naruto mengerutkan kening dengan bingung, membuat Ayame menyeringai. Wanita itu melirik ke arah jalanan, di mana dia melihat gadis berambut _pink_ yang sekarang wajahnya sudah merah padam. Senyum Ayame melebar. "Ah, indahnya masa muda! Aku memang dewa yang baik!" Dia dengan sengaja mengedipkan mata ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu semakin terbakar. Dan tentu saja, semua tindakan dan ucapan Ayame membuat Naruto melongo.

"Jadi? Aku lulus tes pertanyaan itu atau tidak, _dattebayo_?" Pemuda pirang itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ayame hanya bisa menepuk dahi.

* * *

Sakura sudah hilang hitungan akan berapa kali dia dan Naruto kencan.

Tunggu. Bukan kencan.

Mereka berdua _hanya_ selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama _berduaan_.

Apakah itu termasuk kencan?

Dia tidak tahu.

Yang pasti, rumor sudah mulai menyebar. Dan dia selalu menghela napas setiap kali melihat 'fans' Naruto mendelik ke arahnya.

"Kau menyukai _nii-chan_?" Sepasang mata biru polos yang bundar menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Sakura mengerutkan dahi, tidak bisa menahan _bambi eyes_ yang diarahkan tiba-tiba ke arahnya ini. "_Naruto-niichan_ selalu membicarakanmu, _dattebane_! Ibu dan Ayah juga mulai membicarakanmu!"

"Emm, Naruko-_chan_, kau masih kecil ya, belum mengerti kata suka…"

"Sasuke bilang kalau dia menyukaiku!"

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, kesal. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan pada bocah dua belas tahun ini? Naruko sudah terkontaminasi. Naruto pasti mengamuk nanti. Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sendiri sudah mulai menyukai seseorang ketika dia seusia Naruko.

"Teman-temanku menyebalkan," Naruko memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka ingin pacaran dengan _nii-chan_! Aku kesal, jadi aku teriak ke arah mereka kalau _nii-chan_ sudah menjadi milikmu!"

Sakura menepuk dahinya. Sifat blak-blakkan Naruko sama persis dengan Naruto.

"Padahal dulu, mereka menjelek-jelekkan _Nii-chan_, dan membandingkan dia dengan Ayah." Naruko mendengus. "_Nii-chan_ selalu bilang kalau hanya Sakura yang bersikap normal ke arahnya. Dan _nii-chan_ sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Sakura-_nee_!"

Sakura hanya bisa mengulum senyum simpul. Dia berusaha terlihat normal, meski dadanya sudah terasa nyaris meledak sekarang. "Lalu? Lalu? Apalagi yang Naruto katakan?"

"Katanya, kalau dia berhasil lulus ujian _jonin_ yang akan mendatang ini, dia akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat istimewa!" Naruko menyeringai. "Kau akan mengajari _nii-chan_ sebentar lagi kan?"

Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepala. Dia memang sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto nanti, dan mengajarinya beberapa pengetahuan umum. Dia langsung menjadi penasaran. Tempat istimewa seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan Naruto?

"Sudah ya, Sakura-_nee_! Aku mau latihan dengan Sasuke!" Dia melambaikan tangan. Sakura hanya bisa meringis. Sasuke menyukai Naruko, namun seperti Naruko sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa rasa suka Sasuke itu berbeda dengan rasa suka sebagai teman. Yah… Naruko memang super _clueless_. Sama seperti kakaknya. Gadis berambut pink itu menghela napas, _sudah waktunya mengajari Naruto._ Dia berjalan mendekati gerbang rumah Naruto, di mana pemuda itu menunggunya dengan senyuman lebar.

* * *

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_, apa jawaban untuk soal ini?"

Dia menengadah, dan di detik berikutnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menubruk bibirnya.

_Eh?_

"Uuppss! Maaf, _dattebane_!" Suara cekikikan Kushina Namikaze membangunkan Sakura. Matanya bertemu dengan mata biru langit Naruto. Jarak mata mereka berdua hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya. Matanya masih terpaku pada Naruto. Terpaku pada bibir yang tadi baru saja menubruk bibirnya tadi. Lidah Naruto terjulur keluar, menyapu darah yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Mata Sakura melebar, dia meneguk ludah.

"Mmm… Sakura-_chan_… itu…" Naruto gelagapan. Jarinya menunjuk ke arah bibir Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau darah sudah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ketika jari Naruto sudah nyaris menyentuh bibirnya, Sakura beranjak.

"A-aku baru ingat kalau aku ada kerjaan!" Dia tidak sadar kalau nada suaranya meninggi. "Jadi, aku pergi dulu!"

Di detik berikutnya, dia sudah pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku.

* * *

Sakura kembali menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Jarinya menyentuh luka di sisi bibirnya. Dia meneguk ludah, teringat adegan ketika Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengusap darah di bibirnya. Entah mengapa, adegan itu membuat perutnya bergejolak.

"Sudahlah!" Dia tiba-tiba menjerit frustrasi. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi pada apa pun di hari itu. "Aku sebaiknya melupakan hal ini! Aku harus menyembuhkan luka ini, sebelum Ino itu mulai menyebarkan gosip yang bukan-bukan!" Sakura mengumpulkan cakra penyembuh di ujung jarinya, siap untuk menyembuhkan luka itu.

Namun, jarinya terhenti.

Dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka dari ciuman tidak disengaja itu.

_Dia tidak mau_.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

_Celaka… Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Memang, terkadang wajah mereka berdua masih merona tiap kali mereka bertemu muka. Namun, Naruto selalu bisa membuat situasi kembali seperti semula.

"Aku mulai sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini kau selalu membaca buku," ujar Sakura. "Kau membaca buku apa?" tanyanya, penasaran. Ujian tertulis _jonin_ sudah lewat dua hari lalu. Naruto tidak mungkin belajar lagi. Naruto tersentak. Langkahnya sempat terhenti sesaat.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Buku mesum ya! _Icha-Icha Paradise_?"

Naruto melongo. "Tidak! Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

Naruto hanya meringis, tidak menjawab. Dia langsung mengganti alur percakapan. Awalnya Sakura mendengus, namun Naruto tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Serius? Jiraiya melakukan hal itu?" Sakura tertawa. Namun, tawanya langsung menghilang ketika dia sadar bahwa Naruto tidak tertawa bersamanya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyeringai. Mata birunya terpaku… pada bibirnya? "Naruto?" Matanya terbelalak ketika sadar bahwa Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, memperpendek jarak antara bibir mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak menjauh ketika bibir mereka nyaris bertemu. Mata mereka terpaku, saling memenjarakan satu sama lain.

Bibir Naruto yang hangat mendarat di bibirnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, mendorong bibirnya ke arah bibir Naruto, membalas ciuman pemuda itu. Naruto mengerang perlahan. Dia mengecup pelan bibir Sakura. Sekali. Dua kali…

Waktu seakan-akan terasa berhenti. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Perlahan-lahan, dia membuka matanya, menatap mata biru Naruto melalui bulu matanya yang lentik. Wajahnya merona sesaat, senyuman lebar terbentuk di bibirnya ketika dia melihat Naruto yang menggaruk rambutnya, panik.

"Maaf! Aku tiba-tiba…"

"Ramen," dia memotong Naruto.

"Hah? Apa?" Naruto melongo.

"Ciuman kali ini," Sakura tertawa. "Rasa ramen. Bukan rasa darah lagi."

Naruto masih terpaku. Perlahan-lahan dia menyeringai. "Yeah, aku _suka_ ciuman kali ini, _dattebayo_!"

* * *

Jari-jari Sakura mencengkeram rambut pirang acak-acakkannya. "Mmmh…" dia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan gigi Naruto menggigit pelan bibirnya. Naruto dengan sengaja memutuskan ciuman mereka. Sakura menyondongkan wajahnya, hendak menangkap bibir Naruto lagi. Namun pemuda itu dengan sengaja mengelak.

"Mau lagi?" dia berbisik.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia mempererat cengkramannya di balik rambut Naruto. Tindakan itu sudah cukup untuk memicu Naruto. Dia kembali membenturkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura, melumat bibir gadis itu sehingga dia kehabisan napas. Sakura menyentakkan kepalanya, menghirup udara. Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa membuatmu menjadi seperti ini hanya dengan menunjukkan tempat ini, _dattebayo_!" Pemuda delapan belas tahun berdecak pelan. Matanya melirik ke arah padang bunga yang mengelilingi danau. "Kalau aku tahu begini, aku pasti akan mengajakmu ke sini sejak dulu!"

Sakura meringis. "Salah sendiri karena kau menunggu sampai kau menjadi _jonin_ dulu!" Dia kembali menatap ke arah danau dan tersenyum lebar. "Hei, Naruto…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kita pacaran?"

Naruto terdiam. "Aku tidak tahu. Apakah kau mau pacaran denganku?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia tahu perasaan Naruto. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak dulu. Aneh rasanya kalau mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sepasang kekasih. Yah… meski secara tidak langsung mereka sudah bertindak seperti sepasang kekasih. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya…" Sakura bergumam. "Asal aku bisa terus bersamamu seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli apa status kita."

Naruto menyeringai. "Sama, _dattebayo_!" Dia terdiam sesaat. "Tapi… aku mau suatu hari nanti, kita berkeluarga. Menjadi suami istri, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura tertawa. "Aku? Yakin, Naruto?" dia dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Naruto, bercanda.

"Tentu. Sejak dulu, aku ingin menikah denganmu." Naruto sama sekali tidak menanggapi candaan Sakura. "Aku serius, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura melongo. _Astaga. Apakah Naruto baru saja melamarku?_

"Suatu hari nanti. Kau dan aku. Tinggal di rumah yang kita bangun." Naruto menyeringai. "Aku akan menjadi hokage. Kau menjadi kepala rumah sakit. Nanti di rumah kita, ada kebun kecil, dengan semua bunga yang kau suka, Sakura-_chan_. Lalu, anak-anak kita akan sering bermain di sama. Aku mau anak yang banyak ya! Kalau bisa sebanyak tim sepak bola, _dattebayo_."

Sakura tersedak. "Gila! Sebelas anak?"

Naruto tertawa. Suara tawanya membawa senyuman di bibir Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menjawab lamaran Naruto. Namun, di dalam lubuk hati Naruto, dia tahu kalau Sakura setuju dengannya.

Yah… selain pada bagian sebelas anak tentunya.

* * *

"Lalu, pangeran pun menyelamatkan sang putri dari cengkraman naga jahat," Sakura Namikaze membacakan kalimat terakhir dari buku dongeng tersebut. "Dan mereka berdua hidup bahagia selamanya." Dia menutup buku tersebut, menoleh ke arah dua gadis kembar yang mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Pangerannya kuat sekali!" Chiyo Namikaze berseru, semangat. Kushina Namikaze hanya bisa bergumam pelan. Mata birunya terlihat sayu, kelopak matanya yang berat berkedip berkali-kali.

"Seperti Ayah…" gumam gadis pirang itu pelan. Dia menguap, bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Iya. Seperti Ayah. Ayah juga selalu menyelamatkan Ibu, berkali-kali."

"Ayah juga tampan! Seperti pangeran!" Chiyo berseru girang lagi. Gadis berambut pink itu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau kakak kembarnya sudah terlelap di sebelahnya. "Ibu, apakah kau mencintai Ayah karena dia tampan? Seperti pangeran?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Hmmm…. Bagaimana ya?" Dia terkekeh. "Tidak. Ayah terlihat bagaikan lelaki tertampan di dunia karena Ibu mencintainya."

Chiyo hanya bisa menatap ibunya dengan bingung. "Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti," Sakura tersenyum. "Tidur, sayang." Sakura mengecup kening Chiyo, dan bibirnya beralih ke kening Kushina.

"Ibu, kenapa Ayah selalu mengenakan jimat yang bertulisan 'hati-hati' itu?" tanya Chiyo lagi. Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke arah bingkai foto, di mana Naruto mengenakan jimat kuning yang bertulisan 'hati-hati'. "Jimat itu sudah jelek dan lusuh…"

"Kenapa ya? Ibu tidak tahu." Sakura memasang wajah datar. Diam-diam, dia tersenyum. Naruto masih mengenakan hadiah ulang tahun yang dia berikan padanya itu. Terkadang, Sakura merasa bersalah. Naruto sudah menyukainya sejak dulu, dan dia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membalas perasaan Naruto.

"Kalau Ayah pangeran, maka Ibu putrinya!" Chiyo tersenyum lebar. "Suatu hari nanti, aku mau menemukan pangeran seperti Ayah dan menikah dengannya. Lalu kami berdua akan menjadi seperti Ayah dan Ibu. Hidup bahagia selamanya."

Senyum Sakura melebar. "Ya. Suatu hari nanti."

Memang, kisah cintanya dan Naruto tidak seindah dongeng. Namun, yang pasti, berada di sisi Naruto membuatnya lebih bahagia dari putri mana pun.

* * *

**THE END**

**Sori kalau gak puas, banyak typo, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**haha**

**MAKASIH BUAT JIMI-LI! Sarannya udah kutulis looh! #plak!**

**tolong bilang ya, kalau ada salah apa. biar bisa kuedit :)**

**mind to review?**


End file.
